


Anomalies

by starlinq



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Study, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, background soma its like two sentences, exactly 2k words of kid thinking about blackstar and going “wow :)”, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinq/pseuds/starlinq
Summary: Humans are complicated, and anomalies are present in human behaviour. Kid figures that Blackstar is probably the biggest one out there.
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	Anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is underrated !!!
> 
> i havent written anything for soul eater/this pairing in a while and i wanted to see if i could still capture their characters decently,, which led to kid waxing poetry about blackstar. i basically wanted to explore the softer side of their dynamic since i usually write them bantering.
> 
> i apologize if there’s any errors in my writing ! i edited a bit of this on ao3 and it was tough.

Blackstar was an anomaly. Bright, loud, confident in his own abilities. Death the Kid was certain that he has and will meet many individuals like Blackstar. But Blackstar was different.

Arrogance would be one word used to describe the teen, often seen as loud and rude to Shibusen students outside of their tight circle. However, Kid has taken notice of the fact that when humans are arrogant, the skills they boast about are not exceptional.

Blackstar, however, is different. Unlike many others he is grouped with, Kid thinks Blackstar is the only human of 'The Arrogant and Egotistical Bunch' that is actually talented and knows it.

Blackstar has greatly improved in the short time span, as well. Although arrogance may have suited him earlier in the year, Kid knows him, and he knows that if anything could describe Blackstar, confidence would replace arrogance.

Maybe Kid is biased, and he humours himself in the thought and hypothetically assumes that he is. Humans have different sides to them, Kid notes. People do not see all sides of Blackstar. Death the Kid knows that everyone has sides that are exclusive for their own special person, but Kid also knows that people are quick to judge and forget this fact, too.

To most, Blackstar comes off as an arrogant assassin who may be in over his head. He's loud and boasts about his abilities on a daily basis. To Kid, Blackstar is a loud assassin that's extremely talented and is aware of it. The teen is also incredibly loyal to the people he trusts, almost coming off as overprotective through his actions; though his words might not portray the same meaning.

Humans are a finicky thing, he concludes eventually. Complex beings is what they are, yet Kid can't help but be intrigued with the nature of them. Of course, Kid looks the part of one, and is sure that he feels the same emotions as they do as well. However, there are some barriers that cannot be crossed, no matter how much the idea entertained Kid.

For starters, Death the Kid cannot get drunk or intoxicated in any way possible. Although this quirk of his may come in handy during certain missions, it doesn't exclude the fact that whenever Kid goes out with friends for a drink, he's always the designated driver.

He also can't get affected by the weather, which doesn't bother him as much. He supposes it's fitting for a death god; cold. Still, this does not stop him from keeping up with the seasons and dressing accordingly. However, the exception for this is that his own bodily hormones still affect his body temperature. He has not found this to be much of a deterrent yet.

Despite being so close yet so detached from human life, he remembers how his friends have made the gap significantly closer. Blackstar, for instance, never fails to mention that he will surely surpass Kid's position as a god one day, as if it were a normal occurrence for a human to surpass god. While most laugh at the assassin for reaching so incredibly high, Kid endorses it, encouraging him to go beyond. After all, Kid had always loved anomalous behaviour. It astounded him to no end.

Taking his train of thought back on track, he remembers how there are moments where Blackstar shows Kid and only Kid the few sides they both know are reserved for someone special, and Kid almost laughs at the thought. The notion that Kid may be someone special to Blackstar other than his being best friend gives Kid a certain feeling that he can't quite place yet. It's a foreign feeling, and it feels both equally good as it feels bad.

Call it whatever it may be, but Kid knows they both enjoy their moments alone. They both love their friend group dearly, but Kid feels a certain spark ignite whenever it's just the two of them, with both of their guards down, and a comfortable silence between them safe for their conversations about anything and everything.

This is a side that only Blackstar's closest friends see, and Kid is honoured to say that he's the runner up to seeing this particular side the most, the first place being occupied by Maka.

He doesn't necessarily mind. He understands, if anything. The two have known each other since they were two years old, so it's only natural.

Recently, however, Maka has been ditching the hangouts between the three of them for Soul ever since the two got together. Blackstar always huffs and pretends to get mad at both of them whenever they ditch hangouts to go on dates, but everyone knows he's extremely happy for them.

Kid remembers Blackstar loudly flopping down on his bed, making the sheets of Kid's bed wrinkle in a non pleasurable way. As he fixes the sheets, he listens to the teen ramble on and on about Soul and Maka's relationship, and how proud he is of them. Of course, this isn't the first time Kid has heard these words before, so he eventually grows used to this topic, only butting in whenever something new or intriguing happens with the pair.

Something that never fails to catch Kid off guard no matter how many times Blackstar has said this particular statement offhandedly, is how Blackstar manages to end his rambling with the fact that although he's sad about Maka being unable to join them, he's content with the fact that he gets to spend time alone with Kid.

Kid never knows what to feel. He feels something, but the words aren't there. Perhaps they are there, but simply out of reach from Kid's grasp. He can't describe the spark that makes itself known whenever he sees a side of Blackstar people don't usually get the privilege of seeing.

Although their tight group of friends know of Blackstar's rare caring and genuine side, he is the one of the only ones (aside from Maka, of course) that has been exposed to the softer, more intimate side of the assassin.

While Blackstar is unbelievably close with the rest of their friends, he still loves putting on a loud and energetic front around them. Despite his hair gel being worn out so that his hair lies softly on his scalp, his presence takes up the entire room.

Kid knows this isn't always the case. It's always different whenever it's just Kid and Star. Not Death the Kid and Blackstar the Assassin, but just Kid and Star. When they're alone, Blackstar fully let's go, letting his hair down and putting a pause on his supposed arrogance. He speaks to Kid in a soft tone, laughing softly whenever Kid cracks a joke. His smile is less arrogant as well, a genuine look taking it's place, one which Kid has come to cherish dearly.

He notes that Blackstar is much more affectionate when they're alone. Interlocking arms or intertwining hands whenever they go for a late-night stroll, or resting his head on Kid's shoulder whenever he starts talking about something that interests him. Sometimes, Blackstar drapes his arms onto Kid's shoulders, his head resting in the top of Kid's. He always makes sure to tell Blackstar how much he appreciates the preservation of symmetry, but also tells the assassin how much he envies Blackstar's height, which only makes Blackstar chuckle quietly. Kid doesn't mind any of the contact Blackstar makes, but it never fails to leave Kid feeling the unfamiliar rush of heat to his face and ears.

Something that Kid would've never expected when he first met Blackstar was when he discovered the side that was now reserved for Kid, and Kid only.

During a night on the rooftops, their usual comfortable silence was broken by Blackstar.

—

_“Hey."_

_Kid doesn't look at the teen next to him, still focused on the constellations. A small noise of acknowledgement comes from his throat._

_He hears Blackstar squirm in place, clothes shuffling with the teen. “Just—” Blackstar starts, voice laced with a hint of embarrassment, “Don't be weirded out by this. Please.”_

_Kid tears his eyes away from the sky to give Blackstar a quizzical look. The pleading tone in his voice was... Odd. “And I would be weirded out because...?” Kid says slowly, a silent encouragement for Blackstar to continue._

_Blackstar sputters indignantly for a few moments, staring at the roof they were sitting on, “Look, you're— No I- Uh, I just think that you're probably the most important person in my life right now? and and—”_

_Kid stills, taking the time to process the words. Blackstar continues, “Shit— Fuck, I didn't mean to phrase it as a question, I know you're the most important person in my life right now and I wanna accomplish all of my goals with you and I want you to accomplish your goals with me and—”_

_“Star.” Kid interrupts, breathing as evenly possible as he finally comprehended Blackstar's confession._

_Blackstar stares at him with comically wide eyes, “Haha, yeah? Look you're not weirded out by this right because—”_

_Romantically frustrated, Kid grabs the front of Blackstar's hideous neon green hoodie, “C'mere.” He murmurs, closing the distance between them._

_Unsurprisingly, everything about Blackstar was warm, feeling the touch of Blackstar's hands invade his own cool body._

_Kid realizes how hyper aware he is about everything that was going on in this moment. He feels the burning touch of Blackstar's hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer, closer, closer as their noses bump every few moments. Kid feels his own hands wander in the wild mess of blue hair as the world around them slowly melted into nothing._

_Love. Kid realizes. He’s feeling love._

_They pull away from each other after a few moments. Both refusing to meet the other's eyes for a few moments._

_“So.” Blackstar blurts out suddenly, voice wavering._

_“So.” Kid replies, nodding, ignoring the burn in his cheeks._

_“I think,” Blackstar starts quietly, looking down at his lap, “I think we need a bit more practice.” The assassin mumbles, looking up to meet Kid’s gaze._

_Kid rolls his eyes, chuckling momentarily, “I think so, too.” Kid whispers, before Blackstar cups his cheeks once more, bringing their lips together._

_—_

Kid smiles at the memory, knowing that he's the only one who gets to see Blackstar so happy, and make him feel so content in such a way.

“Whatcha thinkin' about, death god?” Blackstar's voice stops his train of thought as the assassin sits next to him.

“Someone I know.” Kid replies with ease, smiling at his boyfriend.

“I bet it's me, I'm always on your mind, aren't I?” Blackstar says teasingly, bumping shoulders.

Kid rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance, “You wish. You're ego is too large for me to think about you.”

Laughing, Blackstar intertwines their hands, setting Kid's entire nervous system on fire, “You love my ego! You think it's endearing.” 

Despite the words being completely true, Kid huffs, “Believe what you will. I'm not going to boost you're ego more than I already have.” 

“Aw,” Blackstar coos, “but you still do it anyways!”

Technically, Blackstar wasn't wrong. Kid was never someone who doubted Blackstar's ability in anything. 

“Fair enough.” Kid concludes.

Blackstar laughs again, grinning, “You love me!”

Kid feigns contemplation, sighing heavily, “Do I really?” 

"Yes! Yes you do!" Blackstar exclaims, grabbing both of his hands now. Kid remembers how much of an effort Blackstar makes to make several of their interactions as symmetrical as they can. Maybe Blackstar won this round. 

“You win,” Kid finally says after a few moments, sighing as though the admittance was something that brought him great discomfort, just to up the dramatics, “I love you, Blackstar.”

Blackstar grins, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead before pulling him into a warm hug. “Kid!” Blackstar says, dragging out his name, “I love you too!” 

Blackstar is an anomaly. But Death the Kid finds that he always had a thing anomalies. So far, Blackstar might be his favourite one.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was sort of rushed, but thank you so much for reading till the end !! <3


End file.
